


Lust

by selllout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fucking fuck this fucking shit why did i write this bullshit nuh-uh fuck no.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selllout/pseuds/selllout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wHy Did i wrItE thIS BuLlSHiT?????????! DeSTIeL aNd WInCEsT sHiT Oh noOoOoO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE BAE STELLAL U KNOW BECAUSE I LOVE HER SO MUCHHHH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=THE+BAE+STELLAL+U+KNOW+BECAUSE+I+LOVE+HER+SO+MUCHHHH).



Creaking.

Groaning.

Lust.

The smell and sound escaped one room.

After Castiel had just told Dean off, his anger coming off in fumes, Dean decided to calm him down.

Shit. Not again. He couldn't do this anymore. But there he was, buried deep inside the angel, making him groan in pleasure.

Of course, Sam had to take note of this. The more he did this with the angel the closer his brother got. Like he was trying to mark his territory.

He tried not to think about his brother as he pushed deeper into Castiel, brushing his sweet spot.

"Dean, _please._ " Cas would beg. He fucking would.

" _Dean!_ " There it was, the silky liquid that Dean seemed to like so much, all over Castiel's stomach.

Dean was next, coming into his condom he had slipped on without Castiel's notice.

That was it, he was done. Fuck, why? Because Cas's hair, his eyes, the way he stood and acted with Dean. How close they had been for years now.

The two men fell back, relaxing instantly and dozing off into a misty haze of lust.


End file.
